


A Happy Accident

by mildlyholmes



Series: The Family Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlyholmes/pseuds/mildlyholmes
Summary: He’s about to open his mouth again before she finally says, “Well, we don’t need to worry about our limited stocks of Firewhisky for tomorrow night. I won’t be drinking.”“What?” he asks stupidly. “Don’t be silly, Lils, there’s enough for all of us. And if you’re worried about Padfoot stealing all your drinks again, I’ll hex him, I will –”“Merlin, James, you can be really thick sometimes,” Lily says exasperatedly.--Or, James and Lily find out they're about to be parents.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: The Family Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969438
Kudos: 38





	A Happy Accident

They receive the news on the third of November.

A small party has been planned to celebrate Halloween, with only their closest friends invited. (They’d planned a party on Halloween itself, but then the Order had called, and, well, they had been otherwise preoccupied.) Of course, James would have preferred a larger gathering – more opportunities to watch people make a fool out of themselves, he’d reasoned – but given the current climate, it isn’t wise to attract attention.

A loud _crack!_ is heard from outside, and James looks up as his wife – his _wife!_ The title still makes his heart lift with joy – enters their little cottage that his parents had generously acquired for them. She passes through their front door, appropriately decorated with carved pumpkins whose glowing eyes light the entrance to their home, and hangs her scarf up.

“You just missed Mum and Dad,” he says conversationally, putting the basilisk headband he’d been making for their cat aside as she walks into their sitting room. “They dropped off dinner, chicken casserole. Well, it’s meant for tomorrow, but if they think I’d be arsed to cook something up now –”

“I have news,” Lily says abruptly.

He shuts up immediately. “News?” he repeats, dread seeping into his bones. She had just returned from a check-up with her Healer. “From St Mungo’s? Is it someone we know – ?”

Lily is shaking her head. “No, nothing like that –” she begins.

“Is something wrong with you?” he asks worriedly. “Was it that weird blue hex from that run-in with those Death Eaters? I worried that it might be a curse, but you seemed fine after, so I didn’t think much of it –”

“James. Shut up.”

Again, he shuts up abruptly. “Right.”

His wife smiles at him, kisses him on the cheek, and plops down on their couch. “It’s not bad,” she says slowly, and there’s a weird tone in her voice that he can’t quite detect. It almost sounds like a mixture between awe and fear. He sits down next to her and takes her hands in his. “It’s good. I –” She cuts herself off, a smile playing at her lips as she looks down at their hands.

James huffs impatiently. “Well, I’m glad nothing’s wrong, Lils, but you have to give me more than that.”

She tucks a strand of auburn hair behind her ear, seemingly mulling over her words. He’s about to open his mouth again before she finally says, “Well, we don’t need to worry about our limited stocks of Firewhisky for tomorrow night. I won’t be drinking.”

“What?” he asks stupidly. “Don’t be silly, Lils, there’s enough for all of us. And if you’re worried about Padfoot stealing all your drinks again, I’ll hex him, I will –”

“Merlin, James, you can be really thick sometimes,” Lily says exasperatedly.

His mouth drops open. “ _Me?_ You’re the one going off in riddles! First you talk about ‘news’, then there’s this nonsense about not drinking _at our own party_ –” He cuts himself off this time, hazel eyes widening comically.

She watches him amusedly. “Finally got there, have we?”

James turns fully to look at her. “You’re not pulling my leg?” he asks, equal amounts anxious and excited. “We’re having a kid?”

Lily’s bright green eyes are shining as she nods. “I know it’s a little early,” she says, watching him nervously, “but we did talk about it eventually, and – well, I’m happy if you are.”

“I am, just – blimey,” he says faintly, leaning back against the cushions, his eyes wide. “I thought we were being careful.”

Lily shrugs, still beaming. “Not as careful as before we got married, I think.”

James thinks back to the last two months, when they’d return home after heavy Order meetings and hearing about disappearances of people they’d known, or known of, and how they’d taken comfort in each other more so than usual. Yes, taking the moon potion after had probably slipped their minds once or twice.

Still, he can’t help the broad grin that stretches his features and tackles his wife, who squeals as he hugs her tightly. Almost immediately, he lets go, glancing worriedly at her stomach.

“Don’t worry,” Lily laughs, her expression just as delighted as his, “it’s the size of a flobberworm right now.”

“Well,” he says cheerfully, “no surprises there, Evans. Any baby of yours is bound to come out odd.”

The cottage is filled with her shrieks of outrage as he ducks her swatting hands, laughing. And really, this is probably the worst time to bring a baby into the world, but he can’t help but think about a little boy or girl with Lily’s flaming hair and his eyes, running about with the cat in matching basilisk costumes next Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to see how happy Lily and James were about having Harry, and how loved he must have been, even before he was born. I may add more to this to explore their limited time with Harry, both before and after he's born, but it'll have to depend on my schedule!


End file.
